


Succulent Disaster

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Apartments, Cynthia has no green thumb whatsoever, F/F, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Plants, Severa tries to be a supportive girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: Another one of Cynthia’s succulents has died. Luckily google is here to help Severa find out why.
Relationships: Cynthia/Serena | Severa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Succulent Disaster

“Severa!” screamed a women with blue pigtails. 

“Cynthia?! What’s the matter?” yelled back Severa from the other side of the apartment they shared.

“Heracles died!”

“Heracles?”

“My succulent!”

“Oh that Heracles.”

Severa walked towards the living room to see her girlfriend cradling a pot with a dead hen and chicks succulent in it. This is the fourth one this month. They have no clue why they keep dying. 

“He was doing fine a week ago! What caused this?”

“Hold on. I’m goggling it. Hey baby. How often did you water Heracles?”

“Every day of course!”

“Cynthia. You keep overwatering your succulent. They don’t need water all the time.”

“...Really? That’s why they keep dying?”

“Yes. Really.”

Cynthia was horrified by this realization. She spent over thirty dollars on plants only to overwater them each time. Heracles, Arthur, Severa jr, and Athena all were killed by watering too much.

“OH NO! I’M A BAD MOTHER!”

“It’s ok. You just didn’t know. Come on. Let’s go buy you a new one while we go shopping.”

“Nice! I’m gonna named this one ‘Thor’!”

“Like the Norse god?”

“No Like your favorite avenger! He is your favorite, right?”

“Of course he’s my favorite! He’s like a lesbian icon!”

They both went to get ready to go to Home Depot and whatever stores Severa wants to spend all her money at.


End file.
